The Prince of Toon Egypt
by Detective88
Summary: Dan was the Prince of Toon Egypt until he found out that his mother found him when he was a baby. When the truth is revealed, he exiles himself and now with the help of God, he will free the people who are slaves to Dan's ex-brother.
1. The Cast

Hey, everyone. After so much time that I am doing, summer's around the corner and for jacobyl I decided to do a parody of one of my favorite movies. This movie deals with the story of Exodus which I believe happened and it expresses my faith really well: _"The Prince of Egypt"_. I normally would do parodies of other movies, but jacobyl asked me to do this and I decided, what the hey? Also, I don't own _Bakugan, Avatar: The Last Airbender,_ etc. Respect the Lord! Hallalujah! The full story of Moses can be forund in the book of Exodus.

Summary: Dan was the prince of Toon Egypt until he found out that his mother found him when he was a baby. When the truth is revealed, he exiles himself and now with the help of God, he will free the people who are slaves to Dan's ex-brother.

* * *

**The Prince of Toon Egypt**

**The Cast**

Moses...Dan Kuso(Bakugan)

God...himself

Tzipporah...Runo Misaki(Bakugan)

Miriam...Katara(Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Aaron...Sokka(Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Rameses...need help

Hotep and Huy...Mafiafas(Mine and Subuku no Jess's OC) and Zigzag(The Thief and the Cobbler)

Pharoh Seti...need help

Queen Tuya...need help

Jethro...need help

Yocheved...Kya(Avatar: The Last Airbender)

* * *

Anyways, there you have it. Read and Review. No flames.


	2. Chapter 1: Deliver Us

Here is the first chapter. I hope you liked it.I got a lot of reviews and I'm so happy that it's getting popular. I wanted to use Draco Malfoy as Rameses, but my friend Terrence used him in his "Prince of Egypt" parody. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Deliver Us**

**Detective88 Stories Presents**

"**The Prince of Toon Egypt"**

**Starring**

**Scott McCord as Dan Kuso**

**Val Kimer as God**

**Julie Leiumix as Runo Misaki**

**Mae Whitman as Katara **

**Jack De Seca as Sokka**

**Johnathan Freeman as Jafar**

**Eleanor Audley(may she rest in peace) as Maleficent**

**Josh Keaton as Jacient**

**Christopher Lloyd as Mafiafas**

**Vincent Price(May he rest in peace) as Zizag**

**Ron Pardo as Tatsuo Misaki **

**and **

**Grey Delisle as Kya**

All of the clouds are flyign around in the light sky and thorugh the sun,until a giant statue came to the picture. All of the cartoons and animals are pulling it, sweating, as they are the pharoh's slaves. A few people are in the mud, as the sand pours down.

Slaves:_** Mud**_

_**Sand**_

More poured down some water at them as they fell

_**Water**_

_**Straw**_

Stromboli:_** Faster!**_

Stromboli used the whip ordering the slaves. All of the people and animals are working, building more stuff, but a few of them are getting tired. Let me tell you, it's not a pretty picture.

Slaves:_** Mud and lift**_

_**Sand and pull**_

_**Water and raise up**_

_**Straw**_

Stromboli: _**Faster!**_

Another slaveowner, the Sheriff of Nottingham whipped Homer Simpson as he yelled in pain

Slaves: _**With the sting of the whip on my shoulder**_

Iroh fell on his knees, panting until Wolf Boss whipped him.

_**With the salt of my sweat on brow**_

_**Elohim, God on high**_

_**Can you hear your people cry?**_

_**Help us now this dark hour**_

All of the people are walking and carrying heavy bags of sand.

_**Deliver us, hear our call**_

_**Deliver us, Lord of all**_

_**Remember us, here in this burning sand**_

Cameron collapsed on the sand, fully exhausted, until Ferris grabbed his hand, helping him up. Cameron is okay, until Psy-Crow shoved him and Ferris.

_**Deliver us, there's a land you promised us**_

_**Deliver us to the promised land**_

At a small village, the guards ran into the villaige by the order of the Pharoh, Jafar. Jafar ordered all of them to kill all the newborn babies in the villaige.

A young woman with tan skin, long dark brown hair, a blue dress and she wore a blue dress/ winter coat with blue mittens. She's Kya and she was holding a baby in her arms, scared as her two children watched her. The first was tan skinned girl with long brown hair in two loops and braid. She also wore a blue dress. The second was a tan skinned boy with brown hair in a man ponytail in a military haircut, and he wore a blue shirt and pants; they are Katara and Sokka. Kya began to sing as she held her baby close to her as if for the last time. The baby had spiky brown hair and brown eyes.

Kya: _**Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach(My good and tender son)**_

_**Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad(Don't be afraid and don't be scared)**_

_**My son, I have nothing I can give**_

_**But this chance that you may live**_

_**I pray we'll meet again**_

_**If He will deliever us!**_

They heard a scream coming from outside, the guards are in the village pushing a mother out of the way and killed the baby. Kya and the kids kept hiding to take their baby someplace safe. Kya held her baby, while Katara held the basket.

Slaves: _**Deliver us, hear our prayer**_

_**Deliever us from despair**_

_**These years of slavery grow**_

_**Too cruel to stand**_

_**Deliever us**_

_**There's a land you promised us**_

_**Deliever us**_

_**Out of bondage and**_

_**Deliever us to the promised land**_

Kya and the kids ran out of the village and to the river, very safe. Kya hugged her baby, hoping that she'll see him again.

Kya:_** Hush now, my baby**_

_**Be still, lovestruck**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**Sleep as you're rocked by the streams**_

_**Sleep and remember**_

_**My last lullaby**_

_**So I'll be with you when you dream**_

The baby was put gently into the basket, closing his eyes. Kya kissed his forehead and the baby yawned before falling to sleep. Kya then placed the top on the basket and continued singing.

_**River, oh river**_

_**Flow gently for me**_

_**Such precious cargo you bear**_

_**Do you know somewhere**_

_**Where he can be free**_

_**River, deliver him there**_

She placed the basket into the water and let it go. She watched it go with tears flowing down her cheeks in sadness.

Katara decided to follow the basket's progress, seeing as it could get destroyed by many dangers of the river. Some monkeys glanced at the basket as it floated by. Several fish under it scattered as a large crocodile looked ready to snap up at the basket. However, sa luck would have it, hippos began fighting and the crocodile was forced to swim away. The basket floated away unharmed. Katara gasped as the basket was caught in a fishing net. It slipped down and floated down the river past the boats. Katara couldn't used her water-bending because she was too young. Katara gasped, when the boat his the basket, but it floated out of the way all the way to the palace. The basket went past the curtains and headed to where a woman and her child were there.

The woman had green skin, a black vampire like robe, horns and red lips; she's Maleficent. The toddler she was holding was a boy no older than Katara or Sokka with black hair, with green skin, a red diaper and black eyes; he's Jacient, Maleficent and Jafar's son.

Maleficent picked up the flower and gave it to Jacient until she gasped and saw the basket next to her. She placed Jacient next to the maid, Blackfire. Katara gasped, when she saw Maleficent. Maleficent removed the basket and gasped, but smiled. She looked at the baby who was cooing. Katara sighed in relief.

Katara: _** Brother you're safe now**_

_**And safe may you stay**_

_**For I have a prayer just for you**_

Katara watched him as Maleficent picked the baby up and kissed his forehead.

**_Grow baby brother_**

_**Come back, someday**_

_**Come and deliever us too**_

Katara left the baby to catch up to her family. Meanwhile, Maleficent glared at Blackfire and Shego as they bowed while Maleficent held the baby. Jacient jumped up and down, wanting to be picked up, "Mommy..."

"Come, Jacient," said Maleficent as she let the baby hold her fingre, "We will show Jafar your new baby brother...Daniel Kuso."

Slaves: _**Deliever us**_

_**Send a shepard to shepard us**_

_**And deliver us to a promised land**_

_**Deliever us to the promised land**_

Kya:_** Deliever us!**_

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Phew, I thought I never got this up and running. Anyways, the next chapter is where we see Dan and Jacient all grown up and getting into trouble. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 2: 13 Years Later

Here is the chapter where we meet a grown up Dan and Jacient.

* * *

**Chapter 2: 13 Years Later**

13 years went by, when the baby, now named Daniel "Dan" Kuso is raised by Maleficent. Suddenly, outside the city Dan(now wearing a white arm band on each arm, an white skirt thing, sandals and a crown on his head and his big brother, Jacient who wore Maleficent's headwear only smaller and Jafar's robe only smaller and is a little older are doing a horse race. They're having the time of their lives. Jacient looked at the painting on the wall as Dan raced next to him.

"Hey, Jacient!" shouted Dan, "How'd you like your face carved on the wall?"

"Someday, yes." answered Jacient.

"How about now?" Dan pulled the reings makign the horses turn. Dan's carriage hit Jacient's. Jacient tried to prevent his to make it lift over the wall as he stared at the ground, far away.

"You almost killed me!" Jacient shouted.

"Aw, come on," said Dan. "Where's your sense of fun?" Dan and Jacient continued racing. Dan pulled the reins, makign the horses stop. Jacient kept on going as he wen tinfront of Dan, but his horses slid down to the sand hill; he screamed until he and the horses stopped. Jacient sighed until Dan was nowhere to be seen.

"Dan?" Jacient asked until he ducked when Dan's horses jumped over him. Jacient whipped the reigns and his horses contnued running to continue the race,. They ran to the top fo the hill, heading towards the city of Toon Egypt.

At the city, Chris and Chef were playing chess until they saw the boards begin to shake. They turn around and took cover when Dan and Jacient ran passed them. They both split up as Dan saw Jacient above him.

"Come on, Dan, admit it. You always looked up to me." said Jacient.

"Yes, but it's not much of a view!" Dan laughed and continued to race. He kept an eye for Jacient until he saw Jacient, right in front of him. Dan pulled the reins and kept on going. They raced all over the city ignoring the people shouting.

"Second born, second place!" shouted Jacient.

"Not for long!" Dan shouted as he and Jacient raced right towards the palace. Meanwhile two priests, one with blue skin and a black/red/yellow robe and a yellow fez and a black goatee, Zigzag and a man with the word MAFIAFAS in gold behind a red robe with a hood, gold shoes and a grey beard, Mafiafas walked with the other priests but what they didn't know is that Dan and Jacient are far away from them on boards. Dan gasped and pulled the reigns and again turned the horses, but his carraige is about to fall off, but it went back to the boards. Suddenly Dan bumped into the ladder where Pete was painting the statue, causing him to flose balance. Pete made a smile above the Pharoh's nose. The boards, full of bricks fell and broke the statue nose. The nose fell on the boards which are breaking off. Dan and Jacient ran their horses down wooden ramps to avoid being crushed, but the nose almost fell on Dan.

"Jump!" Dan's horses did, so did Jacient's horses. Dan and Jacient screamed as they pulled the reigns. The horses stopped right on the ledge. The boys sighed and laugh, but it didn't laugh when they heard something about to break. The wall just broke causing the sand to cause an avalanche all over the priests including Zigzag and Mafiafas who just noticed. Jacient and Dan are having fun sand surfing. When it was done, the horses continued running.

"You don't think we'll get in trouble for this, do you?" asked Jacient.

"No, not a chance." Dan said.

* * *

Boy, was he wrong. The Pharoh and their father, a man with a goatee, a red/black robe and turban, and he was carrying a snake staff, Jafar was ticked off at what his son(s) did.

"Why do the Gods torment me with such reckless, destructive and blasphomus sons?" asked Jafar.

"Father, hear what I..." Jacient said

"Be still!" yelled Jafar. "Pharoh speaks. I seek to build an empire and your only thought is to amuse yourselves by tearing it down! Have I taught you nothing?"

"You mustn't be so hard on yourself, your majesty." Mafiafas said. "You're an excellent teacher."

"It's not your fault your sons learned nothing." Zigzag glared at Dan and Jacient.

"Well, they learned blasphomy." said Mafiafas.

"True." Zigzag asaid as he and Mafiafas walked off.

"Father, the fault is mine." Dan said. "I goaded Jacient on and so I am responsible."

"Responsible." said Jafar and then he faced Jacient. "And do you know the meaning of that word, Jacient?"

"I understand, father." Jacient answered.

"And do you understand the task from which your birth has destined you?" asked Jafar. "The ancient tradition. When I pass into the next world, you will be the morning an the evenign star."

"One damaged temple does not centuries of tradition." said Jacient.

"But one weak link can break the chain of the mighty dynasty!" Jafar snapped. Jacient looked down at what his father said. Maleficent places her hand on Jafar's arm, as they looked at Jacient, looking upset. Jafar sighed and turned around. "You have my leave to go."

"Father..." Jacient was about to finish, but Maleficent signaled him to stop. He walked off, very angry. Dan watched him leave with an upset look of what Jafar did.

"Father, you know it was realy my fault." said Dan. "Must you be so hard on him?"

"Daniel, you will never have to carry a burdun liket he crown I will pass to Jacient." Jafar replied. "He must not allow himself to be lead astray." he placed his hand on his shoulder, "Not even by you, my son."

"All he cares about is your approval. I know he will live up to your expectations. He only needs the opportunity."

"Maybe, maybe so." said Jafar. "Go now, I shall see you both tonight." Dan walked off as Jafar and Maleficent watched.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

The next chapter is where Dan and Jacient have a chat, they head to the banquet and Dan has a rough meeting with Runo, who will become his love interest. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 3: The Banquet

Here is the chapter where Dan meets Runo.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Banquet**

Tht evening, Dan walked, fixing the bag as he whistled a familiar song, while Jacient sits on the statue, very quiet, and never forgetting of what Jafar told him. "Well that went well." said Dan.

"Just go away." Jacient said, still upset.

"It couldv'e been worse." said Dan.

"The weak link in the chain. That's what he called me." said Jacient.

Dan sighed, "Well, you were rather pathetic."

"A responsible ignorant of the traditions. He practically accused me for bringing down the dynasty!" yelled Jacient.

"Yeah, I can see it now." said Dan. "There goes the pyramids." he chuckled when Jacient jumped down.

"You can laugh about it!" said Jacient.

"Statues cracking and topping over...the Nile drying up." Dan finished fixing the bag and filled it up with juice. "Single handedly, you will manage win the greatest kingdom on Earth to ruin."

"Tell me this, Dan, tell me this. Why is that everytime you start something, it is I who ends up in trouble?" asked Jacient. Dan didn't reply when he dropped the bag full of juice. He heard a splash and Mafiafas and Zigzag groaned as Dan ducked to hide. Jacient looked down, when thle priests looked up and saw him.

"Jacient, you're in trouble again." Mafiafas shouted.

"Jacient, get down here!" shouted Zizag. "I think you owe us an apology!" Jacient gasped, knowing that he was busted, he looked around to find Dan, carryign a bowl and smiling. "You might as well." Jacient sighed and smiled; he took the bowl and dumped the juice all over Mafiafas and Zigzag.

"Hey, I've figured it out." said Dan. "You know what your problem is, Jacient?"

"What?" Jacient asked, smiling.

"You care too much." Dan replied.

"And your problem is that you don't care at all." said Jacient said ruffling Dan's hair.

"Oh, in that case, I suppose you care a lot more than I do that we're late for the banquet for example?" smirked Dan. That's when Jacient got an Oh Crud face meaning that they're late.

* * *

Later, Dan pushed Jacient gently as Lord Rogers followed them, trying to get them fixed.

"I'm done for, Father will kill me!" Jacient panicked.

"Don't worry." Dan said, tryign to push Rogers away. "Nobody will even notice us coming in." Dan and Jacient came through the curtain, but they saw Maleficent, Jafar and the people cheering for them.

"Nobody will even notice?" Jacient glared at Dan who chuckled nervously.

"Ah, the young princes." Maleficent hugged her sons and whispered to Jacient, "Jacient, you were just named Prince of Toon Egypt. You are now responsible for overseeing all the temples. I suppose that you get over there and thank your father." Jacient grinned and walked towards Jafar. Maleficent talked to Dan, "Apparently, Daniel, someone though he...just needed the opportunity." Dan smiled and walked next to Jacient, "My lord, Pharoh, I propose the high priests are reattribute to their new region."

"Excellent idea." Jafar said. "Zigzag, Mafiafas!" Mafiafas and Zigzag spitted out the juice.

"Zigzag." said Mafiafas.

"Hmm?" Zigzag asked.

"The Median girl." said Mafiafas.

"That's a great idea." said Zizag.

"Go get her." said Mafiafas and Zigzag walked off, chuckling. Mafiafas came in the middle of the throne, "By the Power of Ra, we present to you a delection and delight." he used his magic. "An exotic appreception stolen from a far away land." Mafiafas revealed a curtain until it was pulled down revealing Zigzag,holding the rope on the young girl's wrists. She was a 13 year old girl with neon blue hair in spiky pigtails, green eyes and for this story she wore a yellow no sleeve top and a blue skirt and she had no shoes; she's Runo Misaki. Runo struggled to break free as the people saw her with awe, including Dan and Jacient.

"We offer you this delicate desert flower." Mafiafas pulled the rope as Runo screamed, making her walk towards the boys. Runo glared at the boys, very angry.

Jacient smirked, "Let us expect this desert flower," He grabbed her chin, making her to look at him, but Runo was about to bite him, but he avoided it, very fast. "More like a desert cobra!"

Dan chuckled, "Not as much of a snake charmer, are you?"

"That's why I give her to you." Jacient pushed Dan towards her.

"No, no, no, that's generous of you." said Dan.

"I won't be given to anyone, especially an arrogant, pampered palace brat!" Runo snapped.

"Are you gonna let her talk to you like that?" asked Jacient.

Dan chuckled and glared at Runo,, "You will show the proper respect for the Prince of Toon Egypt!"

"But I am showing you all the respect you deserve: None!" Runo pulled the rope away from Zigzag's grip and used it as a weapon. The guards wer about to go after her, but Dan stopped them, "No, stop!" Dan grabbed the rope, "Be still."

"Let go!" Runo yelled. "Untie this rope! I demand that you set me free!"

"Be still!" ordered Dan.

"Let me go!" Runo yelled. Dan saw the lake water behind her and smirked, "As youwish." He lets go fo the rope and Runo lost her balacnce. She fell into the water as the people laughed. Dan smirked and looked back at Maleficent, but she looked down, knowng what he did was wrong. Jacient laughed at what Dan did.

"You there." Jacient said to Lord Rogers who is helping Runo up. "Have her dried up and sent to Prince Dan's chambers." he looked at Jafar. "If it pleases you, Father, my first act is to appooint Dan," He got out the ring and placed it on his finger. "As royal chief argotic!" the crowd cheered for Dan, as he smiled and stared at the ring. He then looked at Runo, who is glaring at him with a tower werappeda round her and Rogers helped her. Dan sighed of what he did is a huge mistake.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

That was harsh. Tough break. Anyways, the next chapter is where after a brief confusing reunion with Katara and Sokka, Dan finds about his true herritage. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 4: All I Ever Wanted

Here is the chapter where Dan discovers the truth that he's not the Prince he is right now.

* * *

**Chapter 4: All I Ever Wanted**

Dan opened the doors to his chamber with a nervous look on his face. He sees Runo, just sitting there behind the curtain, while he walks towards it. Heh clears his throat, "Right." Dan opened the curtain and saw he didn't expect. It was Lord Rogers, all tied up, talking under the cloths! Dan saw the cloths, all tied up as a rope; he ran towards the window and saw Runo with Rain. Runo hushed her when she whinnied. Dan climbe down and saw two guards, Kisame and Itachi talking, walking towards where Runo is at.

Dan need to think of something quick before she got caught. "Guards!" this made Runo stop, bracing herself. Itatchi and Kisame turned around, "Prince Dan!" They stood in attention. Dan was dquiet, thinking of a way to prevent them from capturing Runo.

"There's a servant tied up in my room." said Dan, while Runo stood there, very confused, "Well, look into it!"

"Right away sir." said Ittachi and Kisame and they left Dan. Dan smirked and turned around to see Runo, but she was gone. He followed her, until he saw her and Rain walking towards the villaige.

Later on, he hid himself when he saw Runo talking to the teenagers: Katara, who is now 14 wearing a blue dress and Sokka, who is now 15 with his blue shirt and pants and black boots.

"Please. I need water." said Runo. "I have a long journey ahead of me." Katara put the wate rin the bag. "May God protect you."

"Thank you." Runo got on Rain. "Let's go." and they moved off. Dan watched her, as she journeyed back to where she belongs. Dan kept watching, until he heard osmething broken and the water landed on his feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Katara said, picking up the pieces, "I'm so sorry." Dan chuckled as Katara continued, "Oh, please forgive me. I didn't expect to see you here..." she took a good look at Dan as he stares at Katara. "...at all places at our door." she jumped happily. "At last!"

"At last?" Dan is confused.

"Didn't I tell you, Sokka?" Katara asked, but Sokka isn't smiling. "Didn't I tell you? I kne he would return to us when he's ready."

"Katara, I don't know." Sokka whispered.

"I knew you cared about our freedom." said Katara.

"Katara..." Sokka whispred.

"Freedom?" asked Dan. "Why would I care about that?"

"Because you're..." Katara had no choice but to confess, "Because you're our brother."

"What?" Dan asked confused.

"They...they never told you?" Katara knew his parents didn't tell him, when he got older.

"Who never told me what?" Dan didn't know what she's talking about. Katara looked upset, "But you're here...you must know." she touched Dan's arm.

"Be careful, slave." said Dan, pulling his arm.

"Oh, my good p0rince." Sokka pushed his sister away. "She's exhausted from today's work...not that is too much we quite enjoyed it, but she's confused and," he glared at Katara, "knows not to whom she speaks."

"I know to whom I speak, Sokka!" she snapped, pulling her arm and glared at Dan, "I know who you are and you're not the prince of Toon Egypt."

Dan gasped fromw hat she said, "What did you say?"

"Your highness, pay no heed." said Sokka, "Let's go, may we discuss something?"

"No, Sokka!" Katara pulled away from him and faced Dan, "Please, Dan, you must believe!"

"That's enough!" Sokka said.

"You were born of my mother, Kya!" Katara shouted, "You're our brother!"

"Stop it!"

Dan glared at Katara, "Now' you'v gotne too far! You should be punished!"

"No!" Sokka got on his knees in front of Dan. "Please, she's ill. Very ill, we beg your forgiveness. Please Katara."

"No, guys." said Katara. "Our mother set you a drift in a basket to save your life!"

"Save my life? From who?" asked Dan.

"Ask the man you call father!" replied Katara.

"How dare you!" Dan walked towards her.

"God saved you to be our deliverer."

"Enough of this!"

"And you are, Dan,...you are the delieverk."

"I said enough!" Dan grabbed her wrists and threw her down on the ground. "You will regret this night!" Dan walked back to the palace. Katara cried a little, and had no choice but to sing the lullaby, he remembers.

Katara: _**Hush now, my baby**_

_**Be still love**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**Sleep as you're rocked by the stream**_

Dan stopped walking and remembered that song.

_**Sleep and remember my last lullaby**_

_**So I'll be with you when you dream**_

Dan turned around and stared at Katara. She looked at him with one tear flowing down her cheek. Dan's eyes widen as Katara smiled. Dan is shocked, as he backed away and ran off. He kept running until he bumped into Shadow. Shadow saw Dan and shook in fear. The other people wondered what was wrong with Dan as he ran off. Dan continued running, remembering the song Katara sang until he stopped, taking a look at the palace and continued running.

Dan:_** Gleaming in the moonlight**_

_**Cool and clean and all**_

_**I've ever known**_

_**All I ever watned**_

_**Sweet perfumes of incense**_

_**Gratefull rooms of alabaster stone**_

_**All I ever wanted**_

Dan stopped running, holding a pillar as he stared at the statues of him and his family.

_**This is my home**_

_**With my father, mother and brother**_

_**Oh, so noble, oh so strong**_

Dan walked back to his chambers, still thinking.

_**Now I am home**_

_**Here among my trappings**_

_**And belongings**_

_**I belong**_

He saw two greyhounds running towards him and jumped inot his arm, while Dan hugged it, very happy.

_**And if anybody doubts it**_

_**They couldnt' be more wrong**_

_**I am a soverign Prince of Egypt**_

_**A son of the proud history**_

_**That's shown**_

Dan held the sword, staring at the painting of him and Jacient when they were little.

_**Etched on every wall**_

_**Surely this is all I ever wanted**_

_**All I ever wanted**_

_**All I ever wanted**_

Dan leaned his body against the pillar, falling asleep and he began to have a dream.

* * *

**Dream sequence...**

Dan opened his eyes and realized that he's on th painting on the wall; he turned around and saw his father, Jafar, pointing at something. Dan wondered what's going on, until he saw the guards walking to the village towards him. Dna ran off and hid himself in the grass, but they weren't after him. Dan watched the guards, marching towards the village.

Later, the women saw the guards and began to scream, begging them to stop the madness. Dan gasped, when he heard the babies crying and taken away from their mothers. Dan, saw three people; the little girl is holdign the basket and they began to run off, not be caught. Dan gasped, worried that they'll get caught. The people hid themselves, while the gouards are walking, searching for more babies to be taken. Dan began to follow them, finding out what's going on , when they went to the valley, by the river.

Dan watched when he saw the baby was him! Dan gasped when his own mother lets go of the basket, drifting him into the river. A tear went down his cheek, now kownign the truth. But it didn't last when he saw guards marchign towards him. Dan continued running until he fell into the water, followed by the babies for they were crying and screaming for their lives.

**End Dream Sequence...**

* * *

Dan got up panting, realizing it was all a dream bhowever, he wanted to find out if jafar really did it. He grabbed a torch and searched for the painting of Jafar. Dan looked around to find the truth. Dan kept searching for the paintin until he saw the painting of Jafar pointing! He then saw the guards, dropping the babies, eaten by the crocodiles. His dream was true: Dan wasn't a prince! Dan dropped the torch and leaned his head on the wall, on his kenes. Why is he confused? Why didn't his parents tell him? All the questions were out of control in his mined. Dan is very sad, until he felt a touch on his shoulder; it was Jafar.

"The Hebrews grew to among us." said Jafar. "They might have risen against us."

"But tell me you didn't do this." said Dan.

"Daniel, sometimes, for the greater good...sacrifices must be made." Jafar looked up, very sad. Dan got up, placing his hand on the painting of the baby and galred at the sorcerer Pharoh, "Sacrifices..."

"Oh, my son." Jafar hugged Dan, "They were only slaves." Dan's eyes widen and backed away from Jafar, shaking his head and ran off.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

Man, Dan knows the truth the hard way. The next chapter is where he defends a slave, by killing his master, only to exile himself. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 5: Dan Runs Away

Here is the chapter where Dan gets himself exiled.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dan Runs Away**

That day, Dan sat down in front of the lagoon. He's still thinking about that he doesn't belong in Toon Egypt every since he rembered that song from Katara. He stll sat there, until he heard someone call his name. "Daniel?" it was Maleficent.

"Is this where you found me?" Dan asked, upset.

"Daniel, please, try to understand." said Maleficent. Dan still looked down, "So...everything I thought...everything I am is a lie?"

"No." Maleficent sat next to him. "You aare our son and we love you."

"Why did you chose me?" he asked.

"We didn't, Daniel, the gods did." Maleficent replied as Dan looks down.

Malefiecent:_** This is your home, my son**_

_**Here the river brought yourselves**_

_**And it's here the river meant**_

_**To be your home**_

_**Now you know the truth, lovestruck**_

_**Now forget and be content**_

_**When the gods send**_

_**You a blessing**_

_**You don't ask why it was sent...**_

Dan is still upset and hugs her as she hugs him back.

* * *

Later on, Jacient along with Zigzag and Mafiafas and Lord Rogers, stood there, while the slaves continued wokring, getting exhausted.

"Last night, the gods gave me a vison." said Jacient. "I'm not only gonna restore this temple, I will make it more grand..." as he continues, Dan walks up to them, passing the slaves; he saw Jake Long being whipped by Professor Monkey-for-a-Head. Jake glared at the monkey headed scientist, continued, pulling the rope. Dan continued walking, when he almost bumped into Aladdin and Flynn Rider, who are carrying a heavy bag of sand. He felt so bad of what they're doing. He continued walking as he saw Mickey, Donald and Goofy pulling the ropes.

Dan felt so badly as he walked off; he saw Tails collapse on his knees, until Dracula whipped the bag, Tails carried. Dan took a deep breath, when he saw Ash glaring at him, carrying the bag.

"Dan!" Jacient placed his hand on Dan's hsoulder, "Look, fate has turned our little misadventure into a great opportunity."

"Get up, boy!" Dan turned around and saw Skulker shouting at Tack. "Put your back into it!" Meanwhile Katara gasped as Katara touched Sokka's shoulder. "Faster!" He shouted as Sokka continued working. Dan watched and moved towards the desk, until he heard a whip; he turned around and saw Skulker grabbing Tack's writs and threw him on the board. "I said, hurry!" Dan tried to ignore it, but he turned around, when he heard a loud whip and Tack groaned in pain.

"Stop it!" shouted .

"Somebody's gotta stop him!" Katara added as Sokka held her back. "There's nothing we can do." Dan watched, as he hears Tack yelling in pain. Dan cringes, when Skulker kept whipping Tack. Dan just stood there until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" He began to run. "Stop! Stop it! Leave that boy alone!" Dan continued to run. Jacient turned around, "Dan?" Skulker is about to whip Tack some more until Dan tackled, him causing him to walk towards the ledge. Dan almost fell, but Skulker didn't. Dan watched Skulker falling to his death until, SNAP! All the slaves gathered around, whe The Sherrif of Nottingham shoved them out of the way, "Out of my way, out of my way! Move!" He stared at the dead body. "Who did this?"

"Up there!" Nenji shouted, pointing at Dan, who just stood there. Dan just stood there and turned around; he saw the slaves backing away as Katara and the others stared at him, very shocked. Dan made the biggest mistake and ran off.

"Dan!" Katara grabbed his arm, but Dan swung it away, continuing to run. Dan ran down the hill, until he tumbled over, but he got up quickly until Jacient grabbed his shoulders, "Dan, what's going on?" Dan didn't listen and pushed him off. "Dan!" Dan kept running.

"Let me go!" Dan snapped.

"No, wait!" Jacient said.

"You saw what just happened, I just killed that man!" yelled Dan and continued to walk.

"We can take care fo that." Jacient ran in front of Dan, "I wil make it so it won't happen."

"Nothing you can say will change what I've done!"

"I am Toon Egypt; the morning and the evening star. If I say day's right, it would be written. And you will be what I say you are," Jacient grabbed Dan's shoulders, "I say you are innocent!"

"What you say does not matter!" Dan snapped pushing Jacient's arms away, "You don't understand...I can't stay here any longer!" Dan pushed Jaceint aside.

"Dan!" Jacient touched his shoulder.

"No!" Dan grabbed Jacient's arms. "All I've ever knkown to be true is a lie! I'm not who you think I am."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jacient.

"Ask the man I once called Father." Dan replied and walks off.

"Dan." Jacient turns around and faced Jacient, "Please..." Dan had no choice, but to run away, "Goodbye brother." Dan ran away from Toon Egypt.

"Dan! Dan!" shouted Jacient. Dan ignored him and c ontinued running, never to return to Toon Egypt again. On the journey through the desert with no food or water. Day after day, night after night, and through the sandy storm. Dan kept on going because he doesn't belong in Toon Egypt. On a hot, sunny day, Dan continued walking. He was hungry and thirsty as he continued his journey onto nowhewre. Suddenly, Dan tripped over a sharp rock and fell on his knees.

Dan cringed in pain, he removed his sandals and threw it very angry, followed by his gold and jewels. Dan was about to remove the ring, but stared at it because Jacient gave it to him. Dan sighed and put the ring back on his finger. Dan just sat there when a storm of sand is hitting on him. Later on, a camel walked on until it stopped and sniffed the grass; it pulled it way, but it wasn't the grass: it was Dan, all covered up. Dan yelled in pain, when the camel removed part of his hair and began to eat it. It spits it out, right in Dan's face. He saw the camel walking away, when he saw the bag of water. Dan gasped and got out of the sand.

"Hey...wait...wait," Dan grabbed the bag. The camel proceeded through the desert, dragging Dan. Dan is still exhausted, until he bumped his head into the stone wall. Dan got up and saw the sheep drinking water. Both of them drank the water, very fasth because they had no water for days. He got up an dsaw the sheep staring at him and dropped the water out of his mouth. Suddenly, he heard screaming, shouting for help. He got up and saw three girls. The first had brown hair in a ponytail, and a green poncho and dress; she's Chihiro. The second was a girl with brown hair, and a yellow poncho over a white dress; she's Satsuki. The final was a little girl with light brown hair in pompom like pigtails and a pink poncho; she's Mei.**(A/N: All the characters for this story are wearing olden times outfits so that way it will fit the story, if you're wondering)**.

They were having trouble with the Beagle Boys, stealing sheep and water. Dan saw two camels and smirked at each other, knowing how to get rid of them. Meanwhile, the boys threw the girls out of the way.

"Hey!" Dan shouted and the Beagle Boys turned around, holding the ropes, next to the camels. "Are these your camels?" the Beagle Boys gasped until Dan slapped the camels, making them run. The boys run off to catch them as the girls saw Dan. Dan quickly collapsed on the well, until he fell into the well, landing in the water. Later on, the girls pulled the rope, helping Dan out of the well.

"What are you girls doing?" Runo said, coming in.

"We're trying to get the funny boy out of the well." Satsuki said.

"Trying to get the funny boy out of the well?" Runo smirked. "Well, that's one I've never heard before." Runo heard a scream from inside and she gasped, "Oh my, don't worry don thwere, we'll get you out, hold on." Runo helped the girls, pulling the rope as Dan held onto it. He loked up and saw Runo while she stared at him wide-eyed.

"You!" She glared, remembering him from the banquet. Dan gasped as he saw Runo, but chuckles nervously until Runo lets go of the rope and Dan screamed falling into the water. Runo smirks and walks off as the girls watched her. Satski and Mei looked at Chihiro.

"That's why Papa says she'll never get married." Chihiro said.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

The next chapter is where Dan becomes part of Runo's tribe and earns Runo's love. Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 6: Through Heaven's Eyes

Here is the chapter where Dan is accepted into the village and into Runo's heart.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Through Heaven's Eyes**

In the tent, one of the old ladies dumped water on Dan, because they're giving him a bath. Dan felt uncomfortable around them as they begin to wash him.

"Ladies, please, you don't have to do it." said Dan, whle they scrubbed his arm, pit and foot. Dan laughed, "That tickles...ladies, you cleaned every inch of me." Dan jumped, very surprised. I was wrong." Runo and the girls were laughing at him from outside the tent until a shadowy figure walked behind them. "Let me through, let me through; I want to see him."

The figure was a man with brown hair, a cream robe and a red shirt underneath it; he's Tatsuo Misaki, Runo, Chihiro, Satski and Mei's father and leader of the village. He walked towards Dan.

"You are most welcome!" Tatsuo hugged Dan, very strong while the girls laughed, "You should not be a stranger in this land." he wrapped a blanket around Dan, "You have been sent been sent us the blessing and tonight, you'll be my honored guest." Tatsuo left, still laughing.

"Tatsuo Misaki, my father, high priest of the Median." said Runo while Dan just stood there. Later that nightr, Dan, now wearinga brown cape, red shirt, but still wearing his shoes, walked out of the tent and saw people gathering around the huge fire. Dan felt a touch; it was Mei.

"Sit with me." said Mei.

"Oh, alright." said Dan. Dan sat next to Mei. Dan picked up the fruit, about to eat it."

"Not yet!" said Satski.

"Oh, sorry." said Dan.

"My children let us give thanks to this bountiful food." Tatsuo ruffled Timmy's hair, "And let's also give thanks to this young boy; whom we honor here tonight." Tatsuo walked next to Dan while the other people applauded.

"Please sir, I wish you wouldn't. Said Dan. "I've done nothing in my life worth noror." Runo stared at him, very upset. Tatsuo looked down for a moment and smiled, "First, you rescued Runo from Toon Egypt, then you defended my daughters from bandits. You think that's nothing? It seems you do not know what is worthy of honor."

Tatsuo: _**A single thread in a tapestry**_

_**Though its coulor brightly shine**_

_**Can never see its purpose**_

_**In the pattern of the grand design**_

_**And the stone that sits on the very top**_

_**Of the mountain's mighty face**_

_**Does it thinks it's more important**_

_**Than the stones that form the base?**_

_**So how can yo usee what your life is worth**_

_**Or what your value lies?**_

_**You can never see through the eyes of man**_

_**You must look at your life**_

_**Look at your life through heaven's eyes**_

Suddenly, everyone began to play and dance around the fire as Mei is riding on Tatsuo's back. Dan sat there, enjoying it. Mei got off and ran towards Dan, "Dance with me!"

"No, I don't knokw how." said Dan while Staski took Mei as she waved. Dan is still enjoying it. Years later, Dan had grown up into his late teens, and more well-built. Dan pulled the rope, helping the others putting up the tent. Mei gave Dan a bowl of water, but he dumped it all over his hair.

_**A lake of gold in the desert sand**_

_**Is less than a cool fresh spring**_

* * *

Later on, Runo gave Dan the stick that he's in charge of watching the sheep.

_**And to one lost sheep, a shepard boy**_

_**Is greater than the richest king**_

Dan is helping a sheep that's giving birth. Dan gently pulled out the baby sheep and gave it to Runo, drying the baby sheep up. (A/N: I know, but that's one of the reasons I rated it T.)

_**If a man lose everything he owns**_

_**Has he truly lost his worth?**_

_**Or is it the beginning**_

_**Of a new and brighter birth?**_

Dan and Runo were talking, smiling and blushing at each other. Dan left her while Runo picked up the stick and saw the flowers he left. She begins to blush.

_**SO how do you measure the worth of a man**_

_**In wealth or strength or size?**_

_**In how much he gained or how much he gave?**_

_**The answer will come**_

_**The answer will come to him who tries**_

_**To look at his life thorugh heaven's eyes.**_

The sheep smiled at Dan as he is lying donw on the grass. He put his arms behind his head until years later when he is in his thirties.

_**And that's why we share all we have at you**_

_**Though there's little to be found.**_

_**When all you've got is nothing, **_

_**Thre's a lot to go around**_

Dan is having fun with Mei, who is older. Mei tried to reach the large bowl, Dan is holding, but he puts it down. Mei touched it, knowing that it's empty when Dan pulled out the nuts he hid.

_**No life can escape being blown about**_

_**By the winds of change and chance**_

Dan watches Runo, now the same age, continued to dance. Dan looked away, until Runo crept up and used the cloth around his neck, "Dance with me!"

"No, I-I don't..." Dan tried to stop her, but she dragged Dan between Tatsuo and his wife, Saki. She pushed Dan between the adults. He wasn't used to dance, until he's starting to get the hang of it.

_**And though you never know all the steps**_

_**You must learn to join the dance**_

_**You must learn to join the dance**_

Dan and Runo danced with each other, enjoying the time of their lives. Later on, Chihiro, Satski and Mei wateched as they saw the shadows of Dan, Runo and Tatsuo talking. Tatsuo shrugged and hugged them. Outside, everyone cheered that Dan and Runo are now married. Tatsuo stood there as Dan and his new wife danced some more.

_**So how do you judge what a man is worth?**_

_**By what he builds or buys?  
**_

_**You can never see with your eyes on earth**_

_**Look through heaven's eyes.**_

_**Look at your life**_

_**Look at your life**_

_**Look at your life through heaven's eyes!**_

Dan and Runo, are holding each other's arms and looking into their eyes passionatly. Everone else danced during the night.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

Awww. The next chapter is where Dan hears from the big man himself the same way Moses was told. Read and Review. No flames.


	8. Chapter 7: Back to Toon Egypt

Here is the chapter where Dan hears from God on what he in the role of Moses is set out to do.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Back to Toon Egypt**

That morning, Runo is still sleeping as Dan carressed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." he whispered.

Dan took a view of a beautiful morning. He took a deep breath and began his duty to watch the sheep. He petted one of the sheep, until he heard the sheep baa. Dan turned around and saw the young sheep, running away. Dan sighed and began to follow it.

Later on, the sheep ran inside the cave as Dan still kept following it, "It's too early for this..." said Dan, climbing onto the small cliff. Dan walked inside the cave, but stopped and saw something glowing. Very curious, Dan decided to find out where the light is coming from.

Dan climbed down, finding out where the light is coming from. When he finished, he took a good look at the small bush, surrounded by light purple fire. He used his staff to let it burn by the fire, but it wasn't burnt into ashes. Dan pulled his staff and touched it to see if it was hot, but it wasn't.

Still full of curiosity, Dan decided to touch it. He used his hand inside the fire, but he didn't feel any pain. He moved his hand away.

"_Daniel..." _Dan heard a whispering voice coming from nowhere, while he felt the wind. He heard it again, _"Daniel..."_ Dan looked at the sky and turned around, as the voice called his name again, _"Daniel.."_

"Here I am!" Dan asked.

"_Take the sandals from your feet."_ said the voice. _"With the place from which you stand is holy ground." _Dan saw the pebbles moving from behind.

"Who are you?" Dan asked.

"_I am that I am."_ The voice replied.

"I don't understand." said Dan, still confused.

"_I am the God of your anscestors, Mowgli, Taran and Sora." _God replied. Dan is shocked, as he took off his sandals while he heard the voice of Katara, _"You were born of our mother Kya! You're our brother!"_

"_So I have come down to deliver them out of slavery."_ said God. _"And bring them to a good land; a land of milk and honey. And so, onto Pharoh, I shall send...you."_

Dan gasped from what God said, "Me? Who am I to lead these people? They'll never believe me, they won't ever listen."

"_I shall teach you what to say," _said God, when Dan heard his voice, _"Let my people go!"_

"But I was their enemy." said Dan. "I wasthe Prince of Toon Egypt, the son of the man who slaughtered their children! You've...you've chosen the wrong messenger! How can I ever speak to these people?" Suddenly, the wind is picked up and the light began to glow brighter. Dan took cover in front of the rocks.

_"WHO MADE MAN'S MOUTH?"_ God shouted._ "WHO MADE THE DEATH, THE MUTE, THE SEEING OR THE BLIND? DID NOT I? NOW GO!"_ Dan is taking quick breaths until the fog was going around him.

God then said to him in a calm voice,_ "Oh, Daniel...I shall be with you when you go to the pharoh of Toon Egypt. The Pharoh will not listen. So, I shall stretch out my hand...and smite Toon Egypt with all my wonders."_ Dan watched when the fog spread around him. _"Take the staff in your hand, Daniel. With it, you should do my wonders. I shall be with you, Daniel."_

One tear fell down from Dan's cheek, as he smiled. He turned around and picked his staff, getting on Dan's feet. Later on, the sheep walked out of the cave, getting back to the herd with Dan behind it. He took a view of the people and the tents. Dan began to run down, ready to talk to Runo.

* * *

At the tent, Runo was just finishing up the cloths until Dan picked her up, giving her a twirl. Dan began to tell her that he met God and planned to go back to Toon Egypt to free the people. Runo then sat down sadly.

"But, Dan, you're just one man." said Runo.

Dan placed his hand on her cheek, making her look at him. "Runo..." Runo shook his hand away, still upset. "Please..." Dan heard the laughter coming from Tatsuo, Saki, Satski, Chihiro and Mei, "Look at your family; they're free...they have a future. They have hopes and dreams and promise of a life with dignity. That's what I want for my people. And that is why I must do the task that God has given me."

Runo just stared at her family, still not sure. Dan is right that her people are free, enjoying the time of their lives. Runo stared at Dan hugged him, "I'm coming with you."

* * *

Later on, Dan and Runo are on the camel, going back to Toon Egypt. Tatsuo, Saki and the others waved goodbye to them. They journeyd on to start their mission until they reached Toon Egypt. At the city, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Leonardo and Donatello are still working showing us the scar lines on their backs from the whips. Beast groaned in exhaustion working in this heat.

* * *

Later, Robyn Starling was following Daddy Starling, still hot and tired. Robyn tripped over the rock before Eggman grabbed her by the hair as the girl screamed in pain. Flynn, Cameron, Ferris, Homer and Aladdin are in the mud. Flynn is sad because he is a slave and he hoped that he and the others will have freedom. Meanwhile, Dan is still having the serious look on his face, knowing that he is stheir only hope to free them, with the help of God, but he will have to face the Pharoh...and that would be...his older ex-brother...Jacient.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

The next chapter features one of my favorite songs besides the first two. Read and review.


	9. Chapter 8: Playing with the Big Boys

Here is the chapter where Dan tries to convince Jacient into letting the people go, but there's a song that goes with it.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Playing with the Big Boys Now**

The door opened as one guard let Dan and Runo in. the people stared at the strangers, while Dan and Runo walked towards the throne. In the shadows is a grown up man, he is now wearing his father's robes and is carrying a cross between Maleficent and Jafar's staff. The man ordered the people to stop playing and he stared wide-eyed at Dan.

"Jacient..." said Dan.

"Dan...is it really you?" asked Jacient. Zigzag and Mafiafas are shocked and walked to Jacient. The men looked at each other as Jacient hugged him, "Dan!"

"Jacient!" said Dan, while the other people watch in shock.

"I thought you were dead." said Jacient.

"Wow, look at you...Pharoh." said Dan.

"Well, look at you." Jacient said. "What on Earth are you dressed as?" Dan chuckled as he and Jacient hugged each other. "Oh, Jacient, it's good to see you."

"Excuse me, your majesty." said Mafiafas. "We are completing to remind you that this man committed a serious crime against the gods."

"We are load to bring it up-mind you." said Zigzag.

"Yet, the law clearly states be punishment for such a crime," said Mafiafas.

"Death!" added Zigzag.

"We hesitate to say." said Mafiafas.

"Be still!" ordered Jacient. "Pharoh speaks. I am the morning and the evening star."

"Jacient." said Dan, but Jacient hushed him. "It shall be as I say. I pardon forever all crimes which he stands accused.a nd we'll have it known that he is our brother, Dan Kuso, the Prince of Toon Egyt." The People whispered to each other as Dan stood there, not smiling.

"Jacient, in my heart, you are my brother." said Dan, "But things cannot be as the way they were."

"I see no reason why not." said Jacient.

"You know that I am a Hebrew." continued Dan. "And the God of the Hebrews came to me."

"What?" Jacient is confused.

"He commands that you let His people go." said Dan.

Jacient stepped back, "Commands?"

Dan held up his staff, "Behold, the Power of God!" he placed the staff on the ground, but its still standing up. Suddenly, the staff begins to change into a yellow cobra as the people gasped, but Jacient isn't afraid. The cobra hissed at him.

"Impressive. Very well, Dan, I'll play along." said Jacient. "Mafiafas, Zigzag, give this snake charmer our answer." Mafiafas and Zigzag grinned evilly at Dan. They signaled the other people to lower the curtains and use giant mirrors. The priests begin their magic.

Zigzag and Mafiafas: _** By the power of Ra!**_

_**Mut**_

_**Nut**_

_**Khnum**_

_**Ptah**_

_**Nephtys**_

_**Nekbet**_

_**Sobek**_

_**Sekhment**_

_**Sokar**_

_**Selket**_

_**Reshpu**_

_**Wadjet**_

_**Anubis**_

_**Anukis**_

_**Sheshmu**_

_**Meshkent**_

_**Hemsut**_

_**Tefnet**_

_**Ra**_

_**Mut **_

_**Nut**_

_**Ptah**_

_**Hemsut**_

_**Tefnut**_

_**Sokar**_

_**Selket**_

_**Seshmu**_

_**Reshpu**_

_**Sobek**_

_**Wadjet**_

_**Heket**_

_**Mafdet**_

_**Nephtys**_

_**Nekhbet**_

_**RA!**_

After they all showed all of the statues, Dan turned around and saw Mafiafas.

Mafiafas:_** So you think you've got friends in high places**_

_**With the power to put us on the run**_

Mafiafas vanished from the smoke. Zigzag appeared on the left as Dan watched.

Zizag:_** Well, forgive us, these smiles on our faces**_

_**You know what power is when we are done?**_

Both appeared behind Dan, but he wasn't impressed.

Mafiafas and Zigzag:_** Son**_

Mafiafas:_** You're playing with the big boys now**_

Zigzag:_** Playing with the big boys now**_

Mafiafas:_** Oh that's pretty**_

_**Every spell and jester**_

Zigzag:_** Tells you who's the best**_

Both: _**You're playing with the big boys now**_

_**You're playing with the big boys now**_

_**You're playing with the big boys now**_

Mafiafas showed a picture of a cobra until it vanished, Dan just stood there.

Mafiafas:_** Stop this foolish mission**_

Dan watched Zigzag doing tricks on the cards.

Zigzag: _**Watch a true magician**_

Both: _**Give the exhibition howl**_

Zigzag: _**Pick up your silly twig, boy**_

Both:_** You're playing with the big boys now**_

Mafiafas and Zigzag held their staffs and did some tricks until they clashed together, forming a light. Dan looked away from the light until it dimmed. The stafs had turned into black cobras!

_**You're playing with the big boys now**_

_**You're playing with the big boys now**_

The snakes slithered around Dan's neck, which caused him to cringe. The snakes slithered towards the yellow cobra.

_**By the might of Horus**_

_**You will kneel before us**_

_**Kneel to our splendorous power**_

Mafiafas: _**You put up a front**_

Zigzag:_** You put up a fight**_

Mafiafas: _**And just to show we feel no spite**_

Zigzag: _**You can be our acolyte**_

Mafiafas: _**But now, boy it's time to bow**_

Jacient and his son Karos(He's my OC, he'll be on my profile later and the son of Jacient.) watched on.

Both: _**For it's your own grave you'll dig boy**_

_**You're playing with the big boys**_

_**Playing with the big boys(Playing with the big boys)**_

_**Playing with the big boys(Playing with the big boys)**_

Unkown to the magicians, God's snake ate their snakes whole.

_**Playing with the big boys(Playing with the big boys)**_

_**Playing with the big boys(Playing with the big boys)**_

_**Playing with the big boys NOW!**_

The people applauded as the priest finished their performance. "They loved it." said Mafiafas. Runo watched Dan as he piucked up the cobra which turned back into a staff. Jacient wants to speak to him alone. He opened the door to his throne room.

"Alright, Dan, I know you." said Jacient. "What is this really about?"

Dan took a view at the slaves, working hard and suffering the painful whips, "Jacient, look. What do you see?"

Jacient stared at him, "A greater Toon Egypt and that's my father."

"That is not what I see." Dan glared at him.

Jacient sat on his chair, "Dan, I cannot change of what you see. I have to maintain the ancient tradition. I bare the weight of my father's crown."

"Do you still not understand what said he was?" asked Dan.

"He was a great leader." Jacient said.

"His hands bore the blood of thousands of children!" snapped Dan.

"Slaves!" Jacient chuckled.

"My people!" Dan said. "And I can no longer hide in the desert while they suffer! At your hands."

Jacient looked down that Dan didn't come back to claim his throne, "So you have returned only to free them."

Dan looked down and placed the ring that Jacient gave him on the throne, "I'm sorry, Jacient.

Jacient held the ring, "Yes, I had hoped..." he closed his eyes and throught for a moment. His own ex-brother, turning against him. He opened his eyes, glaring at Dan; he got up and put his crown on, "I don't know this God. Neither will I let your people go!" he shoved Dan out of the way.

"Jacient, please you must..." Dan said.

"I will not be the weak link!" snapped Jacient as he opened the door. "Tell your people as of today, their work load has been doubled thanks to your God." Dan gasped. "Or is thanks to you!" the door closed. Now Dan and Jacient became enemies.

* * *

End of Chapter 8

That was pretty harsh for what Jacient just said. Anways, the next chapter is going to get intense with the plagues, but it has a song to it that I kind of find cool. Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 9: The Plagues

Here is the chapter where the plagues come in. This is a pretty intense chapter, don't like it, don't read this chapter. This is another reason why I rated this fic T. Anyways,(the authoress coughs a bit before blowing her nose on a tissue) On with the plauges.(tosses the tissue in the trash and leaves the stage)

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Plagues**

Later on, Flynn picked up some mud and glared at Dan as he and Runo passed on by, "It's Dan!" he threw the mud. It hit Dan and caused him to fall into the hole.

"Dan!" Runo slid next to Dan as everyone glared at him, even Sokka, now older, "So, Dan, how does it feel when you get struck to the ground?" Sokka asked.

"I didn't mean to cause you more pain." Dan replied. "I"m just trying to do as God told me."

"God? When did God start caring about any one of us?" asked Sokka, glaring at Dan, "In fact, Dan, when did you start caring about slaves? Was it when you found out that you're one of us?"

"Don't listen to him." Runo said, glaring at Sokka.

"No, he's right." Dan sighed, "I did not see because I did not wish to see."

"You see because you did not wish to see?" asked Sokka. "Ah, well, that makes everything fine then. Doesn't it?"

"Sokka, you shame yourself!" Katara snapped, "You turned your back against your own brother!" She helped Dan. Dan looked up and saw his sister, smiling athim, "Katara...I'm so sorry." He put his hand on his face.

Katara knelt in front of Dan. "Dan, hear what I say: I have been a slave all my life and God has never answered my prayers until now. God saved you from the river; he saved you and all the wonderings and even now, he saved you from the wrath of Pharoh. God will not abandon you, so don't you abandon you, so don't you abandon us." Dan and Katara looked at the other people. The people whispered to each other as Dan got up. Dan saw a boat in the river and glared as he walked towards it. Katara, Runo and the others followed, but Sokka wasn't so sure about this, so he followed as well.

Later on, he saw the boat that belongs to Jacient as Mafiafas and Zigzag are teaching Karos. Dan ran down towards the ledge of the water, "Jacient, let my people go!"

That got Jacient's attention; he turned around and smirked. "Still knowing the way about bone, are we? Carry on."

"You cannot keep ignoring us!" shouted Dan, following Jacient.

"Enough! I will hear no mor eof this Hebrew nonsense. Bring him to me!" Jacient ordered and the guards got out their knives and jumped into the water.

"Dan!" Runo was about to help him, but Mickey, Donald and Goofy stopped her. As the guards walked towards Dan; he stood there, not making a move. Dan felt the wind and looked up.

"Take the staff in your hand, Daniel," said God. Dan did and walked towards the water; he placed the end of the staff. Suddenly, the water began to turn red as the guard stopped. Karos got his hand in the red water and watched it drip on his hand.

"Father," Karos said.** (A/N: Imagine his voice being Bradley Pierce(Chip from Beauty and the Beast))**

"It's..." Katara added.

"Blood!" Deidara finished in fear. He and the guards ran towards the boat screaming for their lives, while the people watched in amazment. Some of them accidentally got some on Jacient, which he cringed.

"Mafiafas, Zigzag, explain this to me!" he snapped.

"Rest assured, your majesty." said Zigzag.

"Yes, we're going to demonstrate the superior might of our Gods," Mafiafas got out the red powder as Zigzag held the bowl full of water, "By the Power of Ra." He dropped it and the water turned into...fruit punch. There is a difference between what Dan just did and what the sorcerers just did, but the Authoress doesn't want to get to in deph. Anyways, Jacient dipped his hand in it, laughingn, "Abandon this futile mission, Dan! I've indulges you long enough! This must now be finished!"

"No, Jacient, it is only beginning." said Dan.

"But Dan, didn't yo see what happened?" asked Sokka. " The priests did the same thing. Pharoh still has the power over our lives."

Dan put his hand on Sokka's shoulders, "Yes, Sokka, it's true. Pharoh has the power. He can take away your food, your home, your freedome. He can take away your sons and daughters with one word. Pharoh can take away your very lives. But there's one thing he can not take away from you, your faith. Believe, for we will see God's wonders."

* * *

Back at the palace, Blackfire was scooping the water, until she saw little bubles on the water. Suddenly, she backed up and saw lots of frogs, hopping around the water. She ran past Mafiafas and Zigzag as they looked confused. Mafiafas was about to sip the cup, until he saw gnats crawling out and the bread is eaten, much to their shock.

Chorus: _**Since you refused to free my people**_

_**All through the land of Toon Egypt**_

_**I send a pestelalince and plague**_

_**Into your house, into your bed**_

_**Into your streams, into your streets**_

_**Into your drink into your bread**_

On a hot day, the cow mooed and collapsed the ground with no food or water, dying. At night, Mizuki(Naruto) opened his eyes and felt something: he removed the cover until he saw gnats all over him. Later, a swarm of dogflies flew to the city as Jacient and his son watched in fear, while other people stepped back in fear as well. Dan watched, waiting for Jacient to let his people go.

_**Upon your cattle, on your sheep**_

_**Upon your oxen in your field**_

_**Into your dreams, into your sleep**_

_**Until you break, until you yield**_

_**I send the swarm, I send the horde**_

_**Thus saith the Lord**_

Dan: _**Once I called you "brother"**_

_**Once I thought the chance**_

_**To make you laugh  
**_

_**Was all I ever wanted**_

Suddenly, Jacient glared at Dan and looked up, seeing, a rain of flaming hail. The fire began to destroy the homes as the people ran for their lives.

Chorus:_** I send the thunder from the sky**_

_**I send the fire raining down**_

Dan:_** And even now**_

_**I wish God had chose another**_

_**Serving as your foe on his behalf **_

_**Is the last thing that I wanted**_

Chorus:_** I send a hail of burning ice**_

_**On every field, on every town**_

Dan walked, with a sad/worried looked on his face as the other people screamed for their lives, taking cover; he looked at the woman who is holding her child.

Dan: _**This was my home**_

_**All my pain and devestation**_

_**How it tortures me inside**_

_**All the innocent will suffer**_

_**From your stubborness and pride**_

Jacient just sat there, doing nothing. Outside, the people saw a swarm of locusts, eating the grass.

Chorus: _**I send the locusts on a wind**_

_**Such as the world has never seen**_

_**On every leaf, on every stalk**_

_**Until there's nothing left to eat**_

Jacient's eyes turned to anger because Dan is doing all of this in order for the slaves to be free.

_**I send my scourge, I send my swarm**_

_**Thus saith the Lord**_

* * *

A guard, Shan-Yu is on the floor, covered in boils and he wasn't feeling good. Jacient got him back on the feet with boils on him as well. He saw Dan and walked away very angry.

Dan: _** You who I call "brother"**_

_**Why must you call down another blow?**_

Chorus: _**I send my scourge, I send my swarm**_

Dan: _**Let my people go**_

Chorus: _**Thus saith the Lord**_

Dan and Chorus: _**Thus saith the Lord**_

Zigzag and Mafiafas kept scratching the boils until Jacient came in and knocked the table. He ordered them to leave saying "GET OUT!" and he glared at Dan.

Jacient:_** Yo uwho I call brother**_

_**How could have come to hate me so?**_

_**Is this what you wanted?**_

Chorus:_** I send my scourge, I send my sword**_

Bonnie Rockweiller, Paulina and Star screamed and ran around, covered in boils as the children and some of the parents hid themselves in fear.

Jacient: _**Then lit my heart be hardened**_

_**And never mind how high the cost may grow**_

_**This will still be so:**_

_**I will never let your people go!**_

Chorus:_** Thus saith the Lord**_

The men glared at each other.

Dan:_** Thus saith the Lord**_

Jacient:_** I will not...**_

Dan, Jacient and Chorus:_** Let your(my) people go!**_

* * *

The statue began to fall into pieces and the whole city had turned into darkness. Dan stood there far away from the palace. Hopefully, he will find a way to end this war.

* * *

End of Chapter 9

I told you this was intense. I have to admit this song was actually one of my favorites. The next chapter is where it gets heartbreaking for Dan gets his people's freedom, for a price for the people of Toon Egypt to pay. Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 10: Angel of Death

Here is the chapter where the people of Toon Egypt encounter the final plague. Also, this is a gruesome chapter, dealing with death. Skip over this if you want, but this is important. Anyways, read and Review.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Angel of Death**

That night, Dan walked into the palace to set a score with Jacient. He carressed the pillar that bring back memories, but he turned away and has to put the past behind him. Dan wlaked in the same place where he an d Jacient hung out, even after Jacient got in trouble when Jafar was still around.

"Jacient?" Dan called, but no answer, "Jacient!"

"Oh, let me guess." Jacient said, sitting at the figure statue. "You want me to let your people go."

"I hoped I find you here." said Dan.

"Get out!" Jacient snapped as he threw the cup. Dan wanted to stop this, otherwise, the wonders from God will make Jacient's life a living crudhole.

"Jacient, we must bring this to an end." said Dan. Jacient didn't say a word. "Jacient, please talk to me. We can always talk here." No response as Dan looked around this place, "This place, so many memories. I remember the time you switched the heads of the Gods of the Temple of Ra." Dan chuckled, but he didn't hear a word from Jacient. Dan sighed, leave until Jacient spoke.

"If I recall correctly, you were there, switching head right along with me." Jacient glared at Dan.

"So it was you. I didn't do that." said Dan.

"Oh, yes, you did. You put the hippo on the crocodile and the crocodile..." Jacient jumped off the statue facing Dan.

"On the falcon." Dan finished.

"Yes. And the priests thought it was horrible amnion fasted for two months! Father was furious! You were always getting me into trouble!" Jacient remembers of what Dan did that made him angry, but his face calmed down, "But then you were always there to get me out of trouble again." Dan smiled a little ad Jacient sighed and placed his hand on Dan's shoulder, "Why can't things be the way they were before?"

"Father," Karos said getting Jacient's attention as he turned around. Karos held a torch, "It's so dark. I'm frightened. Why is he here?" he glared at Dan and same with Jacijent. Karos tugged on his father's robe, "Is this the man who did all this?"

"Yes, but one must wonder why." Jacient glared at Dan some more.

"Becasue no kingdom should be made on the backs of slaves." replied Dan. "Jacient, your stubborness is bringing this misery into Toon Egypt. It will cease if you would let the Hebrews go."

"I will not be dictacted to, I will not be threatened! I am the morning and the evening star!" snapped Jacient. "I am Pharoh!"

"Something else is coming, something much worse than anything before." said Dan. "Please, let go of your contempt for life before it destroys everything you hold dear. Think of your son!" Dan pointed his staff at Karos which startled him.

"I do. You Hebrews have been nothing but trouble.' Jacient looked at the painting of Jafar, "My father had the right idea how to deal with your people..."

"Jacient!" Dan had a bad feeling about this.

"And I think it's time I finished the job..."

"Jacient!"

"And there will be a great cry over Toon Egypt such as never has been or never will be again!" Jacient finishes. Dan is shocked while he looked at the painting of the babies falling to their deaths.

"Jacient, you have brought upon yourself." said Dan sadly.

* * *

Later on, the people at the villagge are spreading the bush with blood on top of the door way, Dan explains why, "God has come to me again saying "Take a lamb and with it's blood, make the little impost on every door. For tonight, I shall pass through the land of Toon Egypt and smite all the first born. But when I see the blood on your door, I will pass over you and the plague will not enter,"" Dan is in the house with his friends and family. He then closes the blinds and gets ready for tomorrow.

* * *

At night, everything was quiet and everyone is asleep. At a dark sky, a white light appeared and the white fog came out of the white hole. The white fog spread all over the city. The white fog scatters around the city to take the souls out of the first born. One of them stops in front of a door with blood on top. Inside Oscar, Trudy and their kids Penny, Bebe and Cece gasped in fear, scared the fog will take away the first born, but the fog flew away. The family sighed in relief.

Another fog stopped in front of another door, however there was no blood on the post. It went inside and took the soul out of the first born as he let out one last breath. Another fog went to the door, but didn't go in because of the blood. It went next door and took the life from another child because there was no blood. Bart looked through the fog but Marge covered up the window, hoping the fog didn't see them. One child walking inside, holding a vase until the fog took the life out of him. The broken noise was heard and his hand appeared out of the doorway.

The white fog came in front of the palace. The guards saw it and ran away in fear as the fog enters the palace. The fog came back to the sky and disappeared. There was a moment of silence until the sound of people crying over their dead children took over. At the palace, Jacient walked slowly to the table, holding Karos who also died. He put him on the table and covered him with a sheet.

Jacient said to Dan who watched all this and said, very upset, "You and your people...will have my permission to go."

Dan tried to comfort him, but he moved away, "LEAVE ME!" Dan looked down because he didn't have a choice for the first born, so he left Jacient alone. Jacient hugged his dead son until he glared at Dan with hate, concidering that Dan is no longer Jacient's brother.

Meanwhile Dan walked out of the palace, hearing the people crying. Dan stopped walking, when he dropped his staff. He pounded his fist on the wall, crying. He curled up, continuing to cry from what he done to free his people.

* * *

End of Chapter 10

The next chapter's gonna get better, for the slaves are now free from Toon Egypt and slavery with a song sung by Runo and Katara. Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 11: When You Believe

This the chapter where where the slaves make their way to freedom.

* * *

**Chapter 11: When You Believe**

Dan walked towards the village where his family and friends are waiting along with the people. He walked slowly towards Runo, who waited for him. She saw him and hugged him, still sad. Katara walked out of the house seeing him. Katara smiled at him, but he looked down, still upset as everyone went outside, so did their friends.

Katara: _**Many nights we've prayed**_

_**With no proof anyone could hear**_

_**In our hearts a hopeful song**_

_**We barely understood**_

_**Now we are not afraid**_

_**Although we know there's much to fear**_

_**We were moving mountains long before we knew we could**_

Everyone went out of their houses, packing everything they need. Sokka looked both ways until he grabbed his bag and left. They all gathered in front of Dan as he stared at them, smiling.

_**There can be miracles**_

_**When you believe**_

_**Though hopes is frail, it's hard to kill**_

_**You can achieve**_

_**When you believe**_

_**Somehow you will**_

_**When you believe**_

Runo watched them gathered in front of Dan and she felt rejected, but she's okay right now.

Runo: _**In this time of fear,**_

_**When prayer so often proved in vain**_

_**Hope seemed like the summer birds**_

_**Too swiflty flown away**_

_**Yet now I'm standing here**_

Katara:_** Now I'm standing still**_

_**With heart so full I can't explain**_

Katara and Runo:_** Seeking faith and speaking words**_

_**I never thought I'd say**_

Dan and the people begin to journey to a new place as the guards felt defeat and giving up.

_**There can be miricles**_

_**When you believe**_

_**Though hope is frail**_

_**IT's hard to kill**_

_**Who knows what miricles you can achieve**_

_**When you believe**_

_**Somehow you will**_

You will when you believe

Children then begin singing in the Hebrew tongue as a young girl named Maya Santos took the hand of the elderly Abuelita Santos. Severel children began laughing and running around.

Children: _** Ashira i'adonai ki gaoh gaah(I will sing to the Lord for he has triumphed gloriously)**_

_**Ashira i'adonai ki gaoh gaah(I will sing to the Lord for he has triumphed gloriously)**_

_**Michamocha baelim adonai(who is like you, oh, Lord, among the celestial)**_

_**Mikamocha nedar adonai(who is like you, majestic in holiness) **_

_**Nachitah y' chasd' cha am zu gaalta(in your love, you lead the people you redeemed)**_

_**Nachitah v'chasdca am zu caalca(on your love, you lead the people you redeemed)**_

_**Ashira, ashira, a-shira...(I will sing, I will sing, I will sing...)**_

Bebe, Cece and Penny grabbed onto Dan's staff. Dan grinned as he heaved the staff onto his shoulders, supporting the children. The Hebrews slowly made their way closer toward the Red Sea, which bordered Toon Egypt. Runo and Katara continued their song as they stopped towards the Red Sea to rest.

Katara, Runo and Chorus: _**There can be a miricles**_

_**When you believe**_

_**Though hope is frail,**_

_**It's hard to kill**_

_**Who know what miricles**_

_**You can achieve**_

_**When you believe**_

_**Somehow you will,**_

_**You will when you believe**_

_**You will when you believe**_

* * *

End of Chapter 11

The next chapter is where in the epic breaking finale, Dan finally lets his people have their freedom by having him and everyone else cross the Red Sea to escape a vengeful Jacient. Read and Review.


	13. Chapter 12: Freedom

Here's the epic finale to this parody.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Freedom**

Everyone began to take a rest when they journeyed to their promised land, led by Dan. They relaxed their feet and gave the animals water. Dan poured the water for Trudy as she began to drink. Suddenly, Aladdin blew the horn, which got Dan and the others' attention as they turned around. On top of the hill, it revealed Jacient, on the cart. Dan looked sternly at his former brother as everyone gasped. Suddenly, Jacient let out a battle cry as all of the guards came beside him and he and the guards ran down the hill; his objective is to kill the Hebrews including Dan.

Dan's people screamed in horror whch startled the animals. Ranjan looked in curiousity as his mother picked him up. Suddenly, the dark clouds cam e to the sky, blocking the sun. Dan turned around as the thunder boomed. Dan gasped when he saw the tornado of fire, shooting out of the water! It flew above Dan and the people and slammed onto the ground, blocking Jacient and the guards. Jacient whipped his horses to move beside the tornado, but it kept blocking his way; there's no way to get through.

Everyone turned around, looking at Dan. Dan needed to think of something for the fire won't last. Dan looked sternly as he turned around, looking at the ocean; he looked at his staff as he sighed because he has no choice. Runo and Katara looked at him as he walked towards the shallow of the water. Dan held his staff from above while he looks up at the cloudy sky and closes his eyes.

"With this staff, you shall do! My wonders!" said God. Dan slammed the end of the staff in the water and all of a sudden, the whole water spread out of Dan's way making a path for him and the others to move on, but the people backed away, frigthened. Dan turned around and looked worried; he knows that this was the only way to move on. Sokka came through the crowd and walked towards the path, but he is not parmed. He looked at Dan and smiled at him, until Sokka gave the others a nod and moved on. The people smiled as they began to move through the ocean.

They're halfway in the ocean as the people began to pass the sheep on the ground to move on, due to the wind. Michaelangelo moved the wagon, but what he didn't know is that the wooden window broke. He tried to pull it, but Dan said, pulling him away, "Leave it!"

Later on, it became dark as they used their torches to their way. As they moved, a whale swam through the water as everyone watched in amazment. The camel put his head on Sokka's shoulder.

"Yeah, me too." Sokka said. Dan helped Tiana and looked at the path, but he gasped, when he saw the fire tornado, going down on the ground. Jacient looked at the ocean, very shocked, but he growled and pulled out his sword, letting out a battle cry. He and th eguards ran to the ocean, getting ready to attack. Suddenly, his cart broke as he saw his and the guards' horses running back in fear.

"Don't just stand there, kill them!" ordered Jacient. "Kill them all!" The guards pulled out their weapons began to run. Dan gasped and turned towards, "The soldiers! They're coming!" Everyone began to run, screaming for their lives.

"Dan, Dan!" Sokka shouted. "Hurry, hurry! The shore!"

He and the others saw the lights which is the end of the path of the ocean. Dan looked at the guards, but suddenly, the water is about to close. All the guards screamed as they were swept away to death. Dan saw the water, closing right towards him.

"NO!" Jacient screamed when the water hits him, making him fly towards the other side. Jacient got slammed on the rock, but he wasn't hurt of dead. Dan is behind the water as it is closing. Dan and the people made it to shore. He and the others watched, covering their eyes due to the wind. They saw the water calming down and the clouds flying away. All of the people watched in shocked that they made it. Katara hugged Sokka as he smiled back. Everyone else cheered in happiness as Flyn picked up the sand, smiling.

Dan hugged Runo. Sokka laughed, picking up Dan from smiled at Katara. She grinned and hugged his sister.

"Thank you." Dan hugged her back. He looked sadly at the ocean and walked towards the shore while Katara looked at him, confused. At the other side, Jacient broke down, finally giving up, "DAN!"

The other side, Dan heard Jacient's voice and sghed, "Goodbye brother." he looked down and joined the group. Later on, he led the people while his friends and family walked beside him, while his people cheered.

"Look, Dan. Look at your people. They are free." Runo smiled at her husband as she showed him all the people who are free.

That evening, Dan walked towards their new home, but what Dan is carrying are two stones in different writing. Dan stood at the ledge, looking his people, free from Jacient's wrath. Dan had finally delievered them from slavery. Kya's voice sang the final line.

Kya: _**Deliever us**_

**The End**

* * *

That's the end of this story. I hope you liked it. Remember the story of Moses is in the book of Exodus. Anyways, read and review.


End file.
